dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Doomsday (Raid)
Doomsday is a Tier 9 raid in The Death of Superman released in June 2018. It also features an novice version. Access to the Doomsday raid requires a combat rating of 218 and has a recommended combat rating of 224. The raid rewards 8 Tributes and 8 Source Marks. The novice raid requires player characters to be at least level 10 and buffs them to CR 230 if they are below it. Access to The Death of Superman is permanently free for all players. __TOC__ Story Supergirl has asked for assistance in backing up Superman, who's locked in combat with Doomsday. Characters The enemy combat rating is 247. Locations Map Walkthrough Talk to the scientist and then enter the large free area to start the raid. The Doomsday Plague Probiotic is not a must to use, but will provide additional shielding effects and help the healer to keep the group on their feet. The raid features just one boss, Doomsday. Ranged attacks are recommended since his Jackhammer attack is lethal and even good healers might have problems healing through it. If you must do melee damage, roll away when Doomsday starts jackhammering. From time to time Doomsday will vanish into the air and then several more or less large red crosses will appear on the ground. Avoid those because when Doomsday comes down again, these crosses will be regions of air strikes. Avoid the violet crystals and ground AOEs. Those will also damage you. From time to time sick civilians will spawn near the edges of the area. If Doomsday reaches those, he will grow stronger. Players near the civilians or the controller should go and help them up for good. Managing to do all civilians - or none - will also get the group a feat. After a while Oracle/Calculator will tell you about the Kryptonite Turrets. Three of those will appear and should be used to fire them as soon as they become active. This needs to be done three times and these turrets will damage Doomsday enough to bring him down finally. Content Equipment Rewards *CR 218-262: Source Marks, Tributes, Loot Items *CR >262: Tributes, Loot Items *Death of Superman: Large Treasure Box (members only) *Death of Superman: Small Treasure Box (members only, novice raid) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *n/a Collections *n/a Feats *Anti-Probiotic: During the Doomsday (Normal) Raid. defeat Doomsday without any group member having consumed any Doomsday Plague Probiotic during a single attempt of the fight. (25 Points) *Cycle of Doom: Complete the Doomsday (Normal) Raid 18 times. (50 Points), grants title: DOOOOOOMED *Doomed Civilians: During the Doomsday (Level 10+ or Normal) Raid, defeat Doomsday without interrupting him from absorbing any Sick Civilians during one attempt of the fight. (10 Points) *Doomed Day: Complete the Doomsday (Normal) Raid 12 times. (25 Points) *No Food for Doom!: During the Doomsday (Level 10+ or Normal) Raid, defeat Doomsday without allowing him to absorb any Sick Civilians during one attempt of the fight. (25 Points) *Reliving Doomsday: Complete the Doomsday (Normal) Raid 6 times. (10 Points) Trivia *There is a glitch that may occur during the raid that causes Doomsday to be invisible after he leaps into the sky and crashes back down. He is still targetable however, and fairly easy to spot due to all player-inflicted effects such as Burning still visible on him. *The Doomsday Raid is the only On Duty instance to be named directly after a character. The map refers to the area as "Metropolis: Ground Zero". *It is also likely the only instance ever to only have a single opponent with it, without any mobs to fight through prior or minions that aid the boss. *At the end of the raid, Green Lantern would encase Doomsday's body in an energy bubble. However, if you are next to the body right after the cutscene ends, the bubble will trap you as well, preventing you from leaving other than warping via the Map. Gallery Doomsday Raid (2).jpg Doomsday Raid (7).jpg Doomsday Raid (8).jpg Doomsday Raid (5).jpg Doomsday Raid (1).jpg Doomsday Raid (4).jpg Doomsday Raid (3) - New Wonder Woman.jpg Doomsday Raid (6).jpg Category:Raids Category:8 Players